Shadow Chronicles:The Wrath Of Shadow The Hedgehog
by Naruto's Rasengan
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has been recruited by Omachao to help him defeat Eggman but will they prevail? Why is Eggman so powerful? And will I stop asking questions? This is my first fic so please go easy on the flames.
1. Where Am I?

"Wh-where am I? What the hell happened?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked himself. Shadow got up.He looked around and there was just complete darkness. Shadow turned around to see two huge glowing orbs behind him. The glowing orbs started to talk.

"Hi, Shadow! Remember me? I'm Omachao from your adventures on Earth!" said Omachao.

"Omachao?" thought Shadow to himself. "Oh yeah! Hey li'l buddy! Long time no see!" greeted Shadow. "Why'd you bring me here?" Shadow asked.

"It's because of Eggman I brought you here. You see Shadow, I have stolen information from Eggman and he has now learned from his past mistakes and has programmed **much** more powerful robots than before. I have brought you here because I need your help. I need you to collect all seven chaos emeralds if we want to stand a chance at defeating Eggman," explained Omachao. "Are you in ?" Omachao asked.

"Yes ." Shadow replied. "But all on my own?"questioned Shadow. "I am trying my best to find more recruits. Not everyone is brave enough to stand up to Eggman." answered Omachao.

"Okay," said Shadow. "Where's this first mission?" Shadow asked.

"I have located one chaos emerald on Earth. It is in Station Square. There is a fighting tournament there in the Station Square Stadium. The good thing is I have created a teleporter leading to Earth and this is the only chaos emerald on Earth and the rest are on Mobius." explained Omachao. "Oh! I've almost forgot!" added Omachao "Take this watch and use it to comunnicate with me and others with this watch".

Shadow nodded and stepped in the capsule and heard Omachao say, " Set course for Earth."

Shadow felt the ground disappear and fell down. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in Station Square in front of a stadium.

A/N: The later chapters are going to contain alot of action. Sorry, but this all I can think of for the first chapter. Any ideas for the story are welcome.


	2. Shadow's First Mission

Shadow walks up to the sign up counter to register for the tournament.

"Name," said the man at the desk. "Shadow The Hedgehog." replied Shadow. "Is the "T" in "The" capital? asked the attendant.

"Yes." said Shadow annoyed. "Okay, the fighting tournament starts in an hour." said the attendant.

Shadow walked into the stadium and seen some people training. "Shadow have you signed for the tourney yet?" said a voice. Shadow looked at his watch and saw Omachao. "Yeah. It starts in an hour." replied the black hedgehog. "Right ." replied Omachao. "Don't screw this up! Okay ?" Omachao added nervously.

"Relax!" said Shadow. "There's nothing but humans here. Oh, Omachao, are you the original?" Shadow asked. "Yes." said Omachao proudly.

One Hour Later...

"Welcome to the Station Square Fighting Tournament, with your host, Nelson Thorndyke !!!" yelled the announcer. "Thank you, thank you! You are all to kind!" said Mr Thorndyke . "Today , I am glad to say we have over one thousands participants. But only one person can win the chaos emerald. So..." Nelson took a deep breathe. "LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"

" Oh please.."Shadow thought to himself . "This is going to be too easy."

Many of easy fights later...

"We are down to our last two contestants!" announced Nelson. "My son...Chris Thorndyke against Shadow The Hedgehog! Let the finals begin!"

"I have to fight a child as a final opponent?" thought to Shadow. " How did you get to the finals let alone enter this tournament?" Shadow asked Chris. "I wanted to test how strong I've gotten." replied Chris getting into a battle stance. "I bet you cheated your way to the finals." teased Shadow. Chris got angry. "I'll show you!" Chris jumped towards Shadow and Shadow disappeared. When Chris landed on his feet , he felt a powerful elbow in his stomach and felt all the air in his body got forced from his mouth and fell to the ground. When he got back up he saw Shadow standing in front of him. Before Chris could react, Shadow sent a kick which sent Chris flying through the air. Chris was at his limits. He got up to be punched in the face and go flying out the arena.

Shadow turned his back and said his casual "Hmph!" Nelson bellowed "Since Chris is out of the arena,the match goes to Shadow!" bellowed Nelson before running to his son.

Shadow was given the chaos emerald as Chris was taken away on a stretcher.

As Shadow left the stadium his watch beeped and Omachao said "Congratulations on the victory Shadow!" We've got the first chaos emerald. Shadow,I have suprise for you when you get back. I 'll teleport you now."

"No need." replied Shadow. "Chaos Control !" yelled Shadow holding up the chaos emerald.

A/N : Well that's chapter two done. The reason Shadow didn't use any superpowers against Chris or any of his opponents was because they were weak and Chris made it to the finals because weak people and six year olds who drink too much caffeine and ran out of the stadium as fast as a sports car.


	3. The Suprise

A ball of light appeared in the base. Omachao turned his back and the flash of light turned into Shadow. He threw the green chaos emerald into the air, caught and said "Mission complete." Omachao walked up to Shadow and happily said "Well done, Shadow! Just keep the emerald in the case beside the compuer.

Shadow put the emerald in the case. "So who or what is this suprise?" Shadow asked Omachao. "Me, of course." said a familiar voice.

"Rouge The Bat. Long time no see." replied Shadow. "You two are friends?" Omachao asked. "Well I guess you could say that……" answered Rouge. "I prefer to call her an ally." interupted the black hedgehog. "Tch, typical Shadow." said Rouge.

"I recruited Rouge, Shadow." said Omachao. "Really? So, Rouge, what was your first mission like?" asked Shadow interested. "Easy, what about yours?" asked Rouge "Easy." replied Shadow.

"Mine was an infiltration mission!" boasted Rouge.

"First, my mission objective was to sneak into one of Eggman's bases and steal a top secret disk that has information on a new Eggman robot type. I had to disguise myself as an Eggman robot to get in to the base. When no one was around I was able to sneak into an air duct and continue on with my mission unseen. When I had finally reached where the top secret disk was, I put on my infared googles and seen at least fifty infared lasers! So, I got a grapple rope and lowered myself down. I was able to touch the disk, but then the disk almost fell to the ground! I caught it but,when I was bringing the disk up, I seen a gem I just had to have. I grabbed the gem and accidently touched one of the infared lasers and set off the alarm. A voice said "Intruder alert! Intruder alert !" Eggman robots came running into the room and spotted me and were trying to grab me! But I was able to climb up the rope and into the air duct. As Eggman's robots were starting to climb up the rope, I cut it and the robots went crashing down. I snuck through the air duct and when I got outside, there was a searchlight and before it spotted me, I dug into the ground and as soon as I was at a safe distance, Omachao teleported me back to the base."

"Amazing!" replied Shadow. "As we speak I am trying to crack the code of this disk." said Omachao. "Let me tell you about my mission." replied Shadow. "Oh, by the way, Rouge," Shadow asked. "Did Omachao give you a communicator?" Rouge showed Shadow her pink communicator. Shadow had a black communicator.

After the story of Shadow's mission…..

"Wow, Shadow! You've sure gotten stronger!" said Rouge. "I have finally cracked the code!" yelled Omachao. "Eggman has constructed a new robot called "The Silent Assasin".It can't be heard and it can turn invisble. Even it's attack are silent! I'm sending you two on a mission to the mountains where the "Silent Assasin" is hiding. Okay?" Shadow and Roge both nodded and stepped into the teleporter. "Set course for mountains." said Omachao.

There was a flash of light and they disappeared.

A/N: That's chapter three! About chapter two, Chris and Shadow's fight was actually censored because this fanfic is rated K+. Your ideas are welcome and if I like them I might just put them in. Don't count on it though.


	4. The Silent Assassin

Shadow was leading the way to the mountain. Shadow was near the mountain.

"We're almost there Rouge." said Shadow. "Rouge?" repeated Shadow. "Not all of us have super speed, you know!" yelled Rouge annoyed. She was far behind Shadow.

When Rouge caught up, the two allies started to search the area. "It should be close by the mountain in a small cave." explained Omachao to the duo. "I found a cave!" called out Rouge. Shadow ran over. There was a small opening but Shadow and Rouge were able to squeeze in.

"Be careful guys," warned Omachao. "I don't have much information on this-" Omachao was cut off the signal. "Omachao?!" shouted Rouge. "His signal was cut off, I guess we are on our own now." said Shadow with a touch of worry in his voice.

They had crawled into a large chamber. Something was standing there in front of them which was a larger than the average Eggman robot.

It was blue and was wearing a red headband and was holding two lances. It turned around to see Shadow and Rouge standing behind it. "The Silent Assassin." whispered Shadow to Rouge.

It disappeared creating smoke. "Where'd it go?" said Rouge as she gritted her teeth.

The assassin hit Shadow with great force and he got blasted to the ground. Shadow growled as he got up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"That's it! I have had enough! Black Wave!" yelled Rouge.The assassin disappeared again. It reappeared behind Rouge taking out its sword. "Dammit! Rouge, get out of the way!" yelled Shadow. Rouge got out of the way, but then, the assassin pulled an Eggman brand pistol and took a shot at Rouge. Rouge closed her eyes. Shadow threw a chaos spear, destroying the bullet.

The assassin yelled "Doom Wave Attack!" Several lasers hit Rouge, creating a mini explosion. Shadow waited for the smoke to clear. Rouge was on the ground, unconsious. "Oh,no! Now Rouge is out cold!" thought Shadow anxiously. "I better look out for that Doom Wave Attack **And** protect Rouge from dying!" The Silent Assassin was about to destroy Rouge. It smashes its fist into the ground. When it lifted its fist, there was nothing there.

The assassin turned around to see Shadow and Rouge behind him. "Okay, Silent Assassin! This is between you and me!" shouted Shadow. The assassin took out its two swords and charged towards Shadow. Shadow got ready to throw his Chaos Spears.

The assassin tried to slash Shadow in half. Shadow jumped back and threw his chaos spear's. They were all on target. The assassin quickly blocked with one of his lances. The lance was destroyed. "Now's my chance!" thought Shadow. Shadow ran towards the assassin, held out his hands, and what formed in his hands was a ball of electricity."Chaos Control Zero Attack!" He bellowed as he forced it into the assassin. There was a huge blast. Shadow was blown back on to the ground. "Whew." Shadow thought. That attack takes a lot out of me! But did it destroy the assassin?" he asked himself. " I guess I have to wait until the smoke clears."

As the smoke started to clear, a fist from the smoke gave Shadow an uppercut and he landed beside Rouge. He was barely concious when he mumbled, " My best wasn't good enough, I failed. I'm sorry Rouge." The assassin was about to kill Shadow and Rouge with one more punch. Just then, the fist blew up. Shadow looked up to see a familiar face yelling at the top of their voice, "Sonic Wind!"

A/N: That's chapter 4. If you're wondering where I got Shadow's attack from, I got it from Sonic Riders. The zero meant that no chaos emerald were used and attack meant it was offensive, not used to freeze time.


	5. Sonic Wind!

Here is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't any Sonic characters or Sonic related characters. I just own the plot of the story.

Previously...

"Chaos Control!" yelled Shadow as he held out his right hand. A ball of yellowish orange, chaos energy, slighty larger than a tennis ball, formed in his hand. He charged towards the Silent Assassin. Shadow smashed it into the Silent Assassin, creating an explosion of smoke.

Shadow landed beside Rouge's motionless and unconcious body. "Did I hit?" Shadow asked himself. He staggered up from the ground. The assassin was still standing. It lifted its fist, ready to destroy the two companions.

"I-I'm sorry, Rouge," Shadow mumbled."I failed."

Shadow was barely concious. The Silent Assassin was about to smash the duo six feet under. Suddenly, its fist blew up. Shadow looked up and seen a familiar hedgehog and they yelled "Sonic Wind!"

Chapter 5: Sonic Wind!

The hedgehog was noneother than the blue supersonic hedgehog; Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Hey guys! Omachao told me you needed help!" Sonic exclaimed. "Sonic?" mumbled Shadow. The assassin snuck up behind Sonic and kicked his face causing Sonic's lip to bleed. "Well I can see why you guys were struggling to beat this machine." Sonic said as he wiped blood from his lip. "It's a good thing I brought some rings with me!"

Sonic gave Shadow a ring. Shadow squeesed the ring and said,"I do feel sronger!" Then, Sonic put a ring in Rouge's hand. Rouge opened her eyes before gettting up.

"Sonic's here too?" Rouge asked Shadow. "Yes," Sonic replied. "Omachao sent me here because he was getting worried. Now, Let's kick this hunk of junk's ass! All three of us!" The blue hedgehog finished.

"Hold it!" Shadow exclaimed suddenly. The other two teammates stopped in their tracks. "We can't just attack that killing machine head-on without a game plan, or else we'll end up like we were a few minutes ago!" "You're right Shadow!" Rouge answered back. "So, Shadow, what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty dark in here, so, Rouge can use her bat sonars and tells us where to attack." Shadow explained. "That is really good idea!" Sonic and Rouge both complimented in unison (A/N: For the younger readers, unison means at the same time)."Rouge, I've noticed that before the assassin arrives at its destination, you can see its shadow."

Shadow finished. Rouge nodded. "You guys are ready?" asked Sonic with excitement in his voice. Shadow nodded.

The assassin grappled and brandished its two lances. Rouge keeping an eye out for the Silent Assassin. "Behind you!" Rouge bellowed at the top of her voice. She charged up a Black Wave attack and threw it like a demon wind shuriken from Naruto (I don't own Nauto either)."Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled before throwing a barrage of Chaos Spears at the assassin. They all hit, damaging the assassin's armour.

Sonic held out his right hand and shouted "Sonic Sphere!" A ball of blue, supersonic energy that was slightly larger than a tennis ball. He charged and jumped towards he Silent Assassin, destroying its entire right arm. The same arm the damaged fist was on. The assassin disappeared again.

"When'd you learn that move, Sonic ?" Rouge asked amazed. "Training." replied Sonic.

Then the assassin appeared in front of them. "I'll finish this off." Said Shadow with a smirk. He held out his right hand. "Chaos Control!" yelled Shadow. A ball of energy, as desribed at the beginning of the chapter formed in his hand. Shadow charged wit super speed and went right through the assassin.

The assassin blew up, leaving a two data disks. Shadow landed and picked up the two data disks.

"Well done, Shadow." Sonic congratulated the black hedgehog. "Where you learn that move?" Sonic asked. "Training." Shadow replied.

"We should bring these disks and robot parts back to Omachao. He might be able to make something from these parts." Explained Shadow. "Come on! Let's go already! This hellhole gives me the creeps!" said Rouge annoyed.

A/N: Chapter 5 is out of the way now. I would like to say thank you to Hoshi Gin Tsukino for the review. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Another Suprise!

Here's the next chapter of The Wrath Of Shadow The Hedgehog.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters.

Chapter 6: Another Surprise?!

"Well, that's the last of the parts." Sonic said as he brought out the final part from the cave. "So, what should we do now?" Rouge asked. "Let's see if we're able to contact Omachao." replied Shadow

Sonic activated his blue communicator that looks like Shadow and Rouge. "Omachao gave you one too?" asked Rouge. "Well, yeah! I am part of your team," exclaimed the blue hedgehog.

A hologram of Omachao came from Sonic's communicator. "Mission success." Shadow answered before anyone could say anything. "Well done!" Omachao congratulated them.

"We would have never been able to complete this mission without Sonic, isn't that right Shadow?" asked Rouge. "Yeah, whatever." Mumbled the black hedgehog. "Thanks you guys!" answered Sonic with happiness in his voice.

"I have another suprise for you guys." Omachao said. "What is it?" Sonic and Rouge asked in unison. "It's a suprise!" Omachao laughed before disappearing. "Probably more recruits or something to help us with our missions," mumbled Shadow. "I hope it's jewels!" answered Rouge. "Only one way to find out! Let's go you guys!" yelled Sonic. The trio activated their communicator teleportation devices simultaneously.

Seconds later Shadow, Sonic and Rouge appeared in their HQ only to see Omachao flying to them and shaking their hands. "Well done!" Omachao congratulated the trio. "Omachao..." mumbled Shadow as he held out two data disks, "The assassin dropped this when we blew blew it up."

"What about that surprise you mentioned a few minutes ago?" asked Sonic, eager to find out. "I remembered. You guys can come out now." Omachao called.

A door opened with three figures standing there. One figure was tall and the other were rather short. The tallest figure was metallic red and patches of black with a large white stripe going down the centre. It appeared to be a robot. The middle sized figure was an echidna had red fur with dredlocks and spiky fists. The third and smallest figure was a yellow fox with a white stomach and two yellow tails that were white at the tips. The tallest figure was E-123 Omega, an old ally and friend of Shadow and Rouge. The middle figure was noneother than Knuckles the Echidna, a rival and friend of Sonic. The third figure was Miles Prower better known as Tails to his friends, he and Sonic are very best friends.

"Hey you guys," Tails greeted his friends enthusiasticaclly. "Hey Tails!" yelled Sonic as he high-fived the yellow fox. "Well, well, well! If it isn't bat girl." Knuckles said with annoyance in his voice. "You could say hello, you hothead!" retorted Rouge. Knucles growled at the female bat. "Hey Omega, long time no see." Shadow greeted his "ally" calmly. "Greetings, Shadow. How have you been?" Omega asked. "It might take ome time to crack the code in this data disk." Omachao interrupted the group. "So, why don't you guys chill out a little? There are some snacks in the kitchen, which is the door on the left." The robot chao finished and then went back to his supercomputer.

"Who's hungry?" Tails asked everyone before everyone's stomach growled. "Well I haven't eaten something in ages." Shadow announced. "Let's go."

In the kitchen everyone was chilling out and relaxing. Sonic then asked the new trio, "Have you guys gone on any missions yet?" "No." Tails replied, "But Omachao said we'd all go on the next mission together." "Oh, really? I thought Knux would wet himself on the thought of going on a mission." Rouge insulted Knuckles. "What the hell did you just say you b?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Guys! Break it up!" interrupted Sonic. "And Knuckles, you shouldn't use such language in front of Tails." Sonic added. "Well, she started it!" Knuckles complained childishly.

After the tension died down, the six started talking about how their lives were and the missions. They were talking for over two hours before Omachao bursted in.

"I've finally cracked the code!" yelled Omachao looking pretty proud of himself. "What is the data encrypted on the disk?" Omega asked. "I've only cracked the first one. This is what is in the first disk."

"Eggman has a robot army ready to destroy capial city of Mobius. This army has almost every robot you've ever fought. This is going to be the most difficult mission that you have so far went on." Omachao explained. "Will there be any Silent Assassins?" Shadow asked a bit nervously. Omachao shook his head. "That was the prototype you fought. The real one's design isn't going to be completed for a while." Everyone sighed of relief.

"Here's the plan. Eggman is going to deploy the army in the wasteland beside the city. You guys are going to take the dropship there and destroy every last robot there. If 3/4 of the city is destroyed, then the mission is failed and you must all retreat." Omachao finished explaining . "Any questions?"

Tails put his hand up and asked."What is the chances of us dying?" the fox asked. "There is an 80 chance of at least two of you dying if you let your guard down. And note I said at least." Omachao answered. Tails gulped. "If you would all follow me, we will be on our way to the dropship."

They all folwed Omachao silently, stuck in their own thoughts. When they reached the dropship, Omachao broke the silence by saying."Oh! I almost forgot to give you guys the chaos emerald." Omachao handed Shadow the green chaos emerald.

Omachao wished them all good luck. They boarded the ship quietly. The ceiling opened. Omachao waved goodbye to his comrades. The six all waved back simutaneously. Then they prepared themselvels for what could possibly be their final mission.

A/N That's chapter six. Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. I had so many summer exams. I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. Attack On Capital City

Here's chapter seven of the Wrath Of Shadow The Hegdehog. I would like to say thank to all those who are reading this story. I would like to say a secial thank you to those review. Enjoy the chapter. Words that are in italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow The Hedgehog or any related characters. All characters belong to Sega. I only own the plot of the story. It would be pretty cool if I did own them!

Chapter 7: Attack on Capital City

In the dropship, it was as silent as can be. The only noise was the engine of the dropship. Everybody were keeping their thoughts to themsevles. Knuckles and Rouge didn't say anything to each other that would start an arguement.

Shadow was looking out the window. They were above the clouds. "You're not going to get away with trying to destroy the city, Eggman." Shadow thought.

Sonic was leaning against the wall of the dropship. "You're going down, eggbelly." thought Sonic before sitting down on a bench in the ship.

Tails was thinking about what Omachao had told the six.

"_What are the chances of one of us dying?" the two tailed-fox asked. "There is an 80 per cent chance that __**at least **__two of you will die if any of you let your guard down. And note I said at least." Omachao answered._

Tails sat down nervously on the bench beside his best friend Sonic, mentally repeating what Omachao had told them.

Knuckles was thinking about the mission objective. "We can't let Eggman destroy three quarters of the city!" Knuckles thought before cracking his knuckles.

Rouge sighed. "There's a lot of pressure on this mission. If we can't defeat the robot army, Eggman could take control of Mobius!" the bat thought before going to stand beside Knuckles.

Omega looked out the window and thought, "Revenge on Eggman. Full power battle mode activate!"

The dropship started to descend which meant they were near their destination. The city was finally in sight. A few minutes later, they could see Eggman's robot army.

The back door of the dropship opened. "Everybody ready?" Shadow asked everyone. They all nodded.

The six teammates simutaneously jumped from the dropship. The wind was blowing on their faces. Suddenly, three Eggman robots spotted our six heroes and tried to shoot them down from the sky.

"Oh crap! They've seen us!" yelled Sonic. "Chaos Spear!" yelled Shadow as he threw three Chaos Spears at the robots had spotted them. The robots were destroyed.

The Eggman robots readied themsevles for the assault. "Sonic Wind!" yelled Sonic. A blue wind appeared on the ground where Sonic was about to land. Two Eggman robots were destroyed in the tornado. Sonic landed feet first, taking out another two robots.

As the ground got nearer, Knuckles aimed his head to the ground. Then he put his fist above his and started to spin. Three Eggamn robots jumped towards Knuckles. He went right through them and the exploded. When Knuckles landed, he immediately dug into the ground. He came out of the ground doing a spinning uppercut on another robot. "Whew..." Knuckles sighed as he wiped a bit of sweat on his forehead.

Tails spun around creating a vortex that sucked up a number of Eggman robots. The robots were blown to pieces by Tails tails. "Take that!" bellowed the two tailed fox at the top of his voice.

Rouge was spinning rapidly through the air with her feet pointing towards the ground. She smashed four Eggman robot from their head down. Rouge landed on the ground safely.

Omega held out his arms and yelled "Target locked!" before shooting five missile from his arms. All missiles landed on target, destroying five Eggamn robots.

Six more robots jumped towards Shadow. Shadow did a roundhouse kick, smashing into an Eggman robot's head. Black wind followed Shadow's kick. "Black Tornado Kick!" screamed Shadow. The five remaining robots went spinning into the air and landed with a bang.

Three Eggman robots wih lances charged full speed towards Sonic. Sonic ran towards the robots and used spin dash. Sonic went right through them, causing their bodies to selfdestruct.

An Eggman robot elbowed Knuckles in his stomach which knocked him up in the air. The robot chased after Knuckles with three others following. "Thunder Arrow!" shouted Knuckles. Thuder shaped like arrow heads struck the robts and blew them up.

Two robots jumped towars Omega. Omega stuck its arms out. The two Eggman robos smashed into Omega's arms. Omega began to rapidly rotate his upper body and was taking out a path of Eggman robots in front of him. "Annihilation!" roared Omega as he charged.

"Double Tail Tornado!" yelled Tails as he spun around in the air, sticking out his two tails and blowing up Eggman robots as they ran towards him.

"Black Wave!" yelled Rouge as a flat black disc with two see through lines in it. She twirled the disc in her hand. Rouge tossed the black disc and it sliced through several Eggman robots, annihilating them.

Shadow did a heel drop on one more Eggman robot before everyone regrouped. "You guys OK?" Sonic asked everyone. Everyone nodded."Good." Sonic replied.

Suddenly six Eggman hammerbots fell from the sky. They were triple the size of the average Eggman robot. They were grey with flashing lights on their heads and had huge hammers that were half their size.

"Who are these guys?" Knuckles asked. "I think they're Eggman's elite forces." Tails answered. "Why don't we have Omega to give them a scan?" suggested Rouge. "Good idea, Rouge." remarked Shadow.

Omega scanned the robots. "Scan indicates that these robots are the Eggman hammerbots." Omega said after scanning. "We can take them. One each!" Sonic replied nonchalantly.

Shadow spin dashed into the first Eggman robot. The robot got pushed back. It swung its hammer and hit Shadow. Shadow was stunned the blow. "Chaos Spear!" bellowed Shadow as he was flying through the air. Hundreds of Chaos Spears went through the robot, which absoulutely annihilated the hammerbot.

Sonic was running circles around the next hammerbot. The hammerbot spinning and spinning until it was so dissy it was barely able to stand up. Then Sonic jumped up in the air and shoved his foot into the hammerbot's head. When the hammerbot hit the ground there was an eeplosion. Sonic was blasted back but quickly recovered.

Omega shoved its fist into the next hammerbot which penetrated its armour. "Eggman's forces must be eliminated!" shouted Omega before launching the missiles in its arms and totally eradicating the hammerbot's body. Flaming metal went flying in every direction.

Knuckles was rapidly punching the hammerbot's armour which was doing significant damage to its armour. "Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles yelled as he aimed thunder bolts that formed in the air directly at the hammerbot. Every thunderbolt hit its target and took of the hammerbot's body parts that were hit.

Rouge was radily kicking the hammerbot's body before she hip dropped its left arm off. She went for the kill by using a Drill Dive where its stomach would normally be. The hammerbot left with a bang.

The final hammerbot was charging towards Tails. Tails took out of his bushy hip something that resembled a flashing red ball. "Eat EMP, bitch!" yelled Tails as he threw the flashing red sphere. The hammerbot short circuited then exploded, its limps flying in every direction.

"Tails, don't use bad language like that!" Sonic said with disappointment in his voice. "Sorry, Sonic but the dialogue suited the moment." Tails replied in an apologetic tone. "Tails does have a point there." Knuckles agreed with Rouge nodding in agreement. Sonic rolled his and sighed.

Just then, two gold robots with parts of red came down from the sky. Their right arm was a laser veam and the left arm was a shield about a little less than twice the size of their head. Their head was gold and red and eagle shaped complete with big, round eyes.

"Scanners indicate that these are Eggman's E2000 models, one of his most elite forces." Omega explained. "No problem. We can take them. Ready Shadow?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog. Shadow merely justed grunted his trademark "hmph" and held out his right hand. A ball of orange energy slighty larger than a tennis ball formed in the palm of Shadow's right hand and a ball of blue energy the size of a tennis ball formed in the palm of Sonic's right hand. "Chaos Control!" "Sonic Sphere!" Shadow and Sonic yelled simultaneously as they both jumped in the air.

Both hedgehogs hit where E2000 would have a chest. The two robots exploded. Sonic and Shadow landed casually. Suddenly, two more hammerbots fell from the sky. But thee hammerbots were not like the last ones. These hammerbots were wearing helmets and hadextra armour all over their metallic body.

"Sensors indicate that these hammerbots are the final wave of Eggman's attack on us. These hammerbots are much mroe heavily armoured than the previous hammerbots." Omega explained. "That means only move can destroy them," Knuckles said with excitement. "The Team Blast!" The six of them shouted in unison.

Shadow took the green chaos emerald out the furry part of his chest. Shadow smirked and said,"Ready when you are."

Knuckles grabbed Sonic by his ankles and Sonic did the same to Tails. Knuckles then lifted the other two into the air and started to spin around on the spot. When Knuckles gained enough momentum, he let go of Sonic. Sonic and Tails were launched into the air. Sonic rolled up into a ball and Tails kicked Sonic towards one of the hammerbots.

Sonic damaged the hammerbot by blasting through its armour. Sonic landed feet first on the hammerbot's head causing it to explode.

Omega jumped on top of Shadow's shoulders and jumped on top of Omega. Shadow held out the chaos and yelled, "Chaos Inferno!" A large blast of magenta light with with giant black rings around it burst out of Omega's arms. The burst of lght hit the hammerbot directly in the chest causing its entire body to incinerate on impact. Rouge and Omega jumped off Shadow's shoulders.

Suddenly, all six of their communicators started to flash. A hologram of Omachao bursted in front their very eyes. "Mission success!" Omachao congratulated them. Tails gave a sigh of relief as they all fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Don't get too comfortable, guys," Omachao warned. "Go to the city. When you get there, contact for your next mssion." Omachao finished before the hologram disappeared as soon as it came. Shaodw was first to get up and said "Let's go, you guys." Everyone got up and dashed full speed to the city.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block. Before I ould finish the chapter, I went on holiday. Where I was staying had no computer. Look out for the next chapter.  


	8. The Wrath Of Shadow The Hedgehog Part 1

This

This is part one of the final chapter of the Wrath Of Shadow The Hedgehog. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting so long for this update. I haven't been able to update for personal reasons. Well, anyways, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or related characters. They belong to Sega. Good old Sega. I do happen to own the Silent Assassin robot, but not the name. I found out that Silent Assassin is a name of a Hitman PS2 game.

Chapter 8: The Wrath Of Shadow The Hedgehog Part One

Shadow and Sonic are approaching the outskirts of Capital City. They had reached the area within ten seconds and the other were left behind in the dust. Sonic was looking for the four remaining allies. Shadow looked around at his surroundings, searching and listening out for more Eggman robots, but nothing suspicious could be heard or seen. They were in a rocky area with a number of small boulder that they were able to stand on. After taking in his surroundings, the black hedgehog turned to the direction of their destination. A small number of building could be seen The muted sound of the hustle and bustle of rush hour traffic could be heard. Sonic and Shadow haven't said anything between each other since their rest.

After three minutes that felt like hours, Shadow was starting to feel a bit anxious, but did not show any sign of emotion. Were they ambushed and killed by Eggman's forces? Shadow forced the thought of his allies being brutally slaughtered out of his head.

Another two minutes later, Sonic broke the silence and said," If the others don't show up in the next few minutes, I think we should go back and check if everything is okay." Shadow thought for a few seconds before replying,"Sonic, turn around." Sonic turned around to see four figures running in his direction. As they got closer, one was a red echidna with long dreadlocks, a white crescent shaped mark on his chest and two spikes on each fist. It was Knuckles.

To Knuckles left was a yellow, two tailed fox who was slightly shorter than Knuckles. Tails. Left of Tails was a bat with a snow white head, make up, boots and a heart shaped breastplate. Rouge. Beside Rouge was a robot with metallic red armour that reflected the sunlight and black shoulders with white markings on them. It was Omega. The four remaining heroes had arrived safely. Sonic gave a sigh of relief.

"Next time, don't go so fast!" yelled Knuckles as they arrived. The other four heroes had a quick rest. "Now that we're all here, I think we should contact Omachao," Explained Shadow. Shadow looked at the time. It was 16:00 or 4 p.m.. The six heroes pressed a few buttons. After, they held up their communicators. Suddenly, the drop ship they arrived in was overhead. The six heroes took a step back as it landed. When the drop ship came to a halt, doors from the back of it opened. A metallic blue robot chao walked out of the drop ship. It was Omachao.

"Glad to see everyone is OK," Omachao announced to his allies. "Here's the next mission. I want you to go into Capital City and destroy every Eggman bot you see. When you destroy one hundred each, the mission is complete. But if you see any more, annihilate them. Make your way to the heart of the city. You should see a gigantic 50 storey building. Get there and contact me for further orders. It is now 16:02. You have until 19:30 to complete this mission, which means you have three hours and twenty-eight minutes. Try to attract as little attention as possible." Omacaho explained. "Any questions?" he added.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to split up and ambush them? If we stick together, we'll attract more attention." Tails suggested. "Great idea Tails!" Omachao remarked. "That reminds me," Omachao took out five backpacks in the colours red, blue, yellow, white and black. Omachao gave the black backpack to Shadow, the blue one to Sonic, the red one to Knuckles, the yellow one to Tails and the white one to Rouge. After giving them their equipment, Omachao opened his arm and asked for their communicators. After taking up the six communicators, he took out twelve microchips, inserted two into each watch,"I've installed a counter to tell you how many robots you've destroyed and how many rings you have and a tracking device which will tell you where you and you're comrades are," Omachao explained, "Each backpack contains 100 silent EMP bombs which you can set the fuse time by whispering the number of seconds. Press the button in the centre to activate it. The bag also has 100 rings and some food in case you get hungry. Omega, here are your 100 rings and 100 EMP bombs."

Omega took the supplies from Omachao and put them all into his arms. "Shadow, do you still have the chaos emerald?" Omachao asked. Shadow reached into the bush of his spikes and flashed a green chaos emerald to Omachao.

"I'll drop you off at six different edges off the city and you'll jump. Don't land directly into the city or the mission would be a fail before it even starts. I'll stay there and contact me if anything goes wrong." Omachao explained. The heroes boarded the drop ship.

The next few minutes were filled with silence and anxiety. The heroes were ready for this mission. A busy city was in sight. Capital City. The back hatch opened. Omachao gave a signal. Omega jumped out from the drop ship spread eagled. It was 16:17. They had three hours and thirteen minutes to complete this mission. Omachao turned left and continued in that direction. One minute later, Knuckles jumped from the drop ship. After another minute Rouge jumped. After it was Tails then Sonic. It was now Shadow's turn to jump. Shadow looked back at Omachao. He then turned around and jumped. The wind was blowing on his face Shadow was picking up speed. It was getting hard to see. Shadow opened his eyes and put his feet out in front of him and took the impact of the fall. In front of him were large buildings stacked together with voices and rush hour traffic noises in the background. It was 16:25. The mission had begun.

Capital City

16:26

Three Eggman bots were walking down a street in Capital City. Suddenly the, the bot in between the two's arm fell off and the robot self destructed. The other two held up their arms, only to be destroyed seconds later. A few seconds later, a black hedgehog was standings where the where the the robots stood. Shadow's counter had said 3. "Too easy." Shadow thought before walking away in a casual manner.

Capital City

16:26

Two Eggman robots were talking in the middle of the street. Suddenly and out of nowhere, there was a blue blur and a large hole through both robots. They fell to the ground and self destructed. A blue hedgehog landed in front of the debris. He smirked and ran off.

Capital City

16:27

Knuckles charged fist first into four Eggman robots. Knuckles counter now said three. "What?" thought Knuckles. "I thought I seen four!" Just then an alarm was set off and a robotic voice followed it. "Reporting all guard-bots. There has been an intruder spotted in Sector 42. They may be responsible for the attacks on the city border defense unit which has not yet been confirmed. Be on high alert." The voice went away but the alarm stayed on. Knuckles looked around. There was a street sign a few hundred metres away that read Sector 42. "Sht," thought the red echidna as he ran forward.

Capital City

16:32

There was a large tornado followed by a rain of robot parts. Tails flew away. His counter had said he destroyed 12 robots. Tails only flew a few metres to be confronted by an army of robots side by side. The yellow fox took a fighting stance and charged full speed into the army.

Capital City

16:35

"Drill Drive!" yelled Rouge as she spun through several guard-bots feet first and destroyed them. After, she threw a large Black Wave that separated and impaled more guard-bots. Rouge smirked as her counter had rose to 35. She jumped in the air as she threw two more Black Waves and got into a Drill Drive stance and started to spin around, going through several robots and landing on her feet gracefully.

Capital City

16:41

Omega lay down as flat as he possibly could. The robot was in sniper mode. Three Eggman guard-bots came into range. Omega fired one missile a few metres ahead of them. A few seconds later, there was a small explosion. All that was left after the smoke cleared was the remains of the guard-bots. "Target Eliminated!" Omega said in his robotic voice.

Capital City

16:47

A spinning black blur went right through five guard-bots walking in a straight line. As the robots detonated from the damage they took, Shadow's counter went to 56. A few seconds later, there was a sound of static that could be heard throughout the city.. "Attention all Eggman guard-bot units of Capital City! This is General Gold Slasher of the Death Squad. There are six people who have breached Capital City via unauthorized means of entry. These are the same squad who ambushed the East gate guards. Call in all gate guards for an all out assault. Search and destroy them upon spotting said intruders. This is not a simulation, repeat, this is not a simulation."

"Damn it. We've been spotted!" Shadow mumbled to himself. Many robots jumped towards Shadow in an attempt to kill him. "Black Tornado Kick!" Shadow yelled as he did a roundhouse kick which was followed by black wind, destroying about five robots. After that, Shadow ascended into the air. Shadow closed his eyes and orange aura began to surround his body. "Chaos Spear!" yelled the black hedgehog as he destroyed a number of robots. "I wonder how the other are keeping up," Shadow thought to himself as he readied himself for another attack.

Capital City

16:54

The top half of Omega's body was spinning on its axis, launching exploding missiles from its arms while the bottom half was walking forward, progressing closer to the heart of the city. It was literally raining robot parts. "Death to Eggman and anyone who stands in my way!" Omega yelled.

Capital City

17:10

"Where'd she go?!" one of the robots yelled as it leaded a group of Eggman robots. Suddenly, waves of black slowly started to come out of the ground, big enough to surround them all. The robots' armour began to shatter before the entire body collapsed. Rouge jumped out of the shdows and landed in the debris of used to be Eggman robots.

Capital City

17:23

Tails spun full speed and threw several EMP bombs around him. The Eggman robots fell and exploded, causing those unlucky robots who were too close to also be destroyed. Tails use these few precious seconds to get closer into the city, only to confront more robots.

Capital City

17:35

Knuckles drilled through several Eggman robots lined up. "Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles yelled as he swung his fists violently, only to be followed by lightning, short circuiting and destroying every Eggman robot hit by his fists. "Where do they all keep coming from?" Knuckles thought to himself as Eggman robots started to fill every gap and space around him.

Capital City

17:58

A large group of Eggman robots were chasing Sonic. Sonic rounded up a large group of Eggman robots and started to run circles around them. He started to pick up speed and a wind began to stir up. All the robots were lifted off their feet and Sonic turned into a ball and bounced off every robot suspended in mid-air, destroying every single one. "Pinball style," Sonic said as he landed with a smirk on his face.

Capital City

18:22

Shadow sweep kicked an Eggman robot before smashing his elbow into another. Shadow ripped a signpost from the ground, spun around and smashed it into a large number of robots. Shadow looked at his communicator. "I've taken down 395 robots in less than two and a half hours. Only one hour left. Might as well get them to follow me to the mission goal point. I hope the others are already there. I can't last much longer," Shadow thought to himself and jumped on robot to robot. As soon as Shadow hit the ground, he made a run for it.

As he took cover in a dumpster, Shadow looked at his communicator and press the tracker button. Shadow appeared as a black dot. He was less than two kilometres away from his target. The others seemed to have taken up the same tactic as Shadow as their figures on the tracking device neared their goal point.

Shadow got out of the dumpster, only to be ambushed by five guard-bots. Shadow turned into his ball form and spin dashed through his enemies, creating a large ball of fire. Shadow didn't waste any time on the approaching guard-bots and legged it for the large building in sight which had the Eggman symbol on it.

Suddenly the alarm was silent. Then the robotic voice of General Gold Slasher could be heard. "All remaining guard-bot units of Capital City return to their unit quarters for a squad meeting. That is all." Shadow looked behind him to see the guard-bots following him retreat. Shadow sighed of relief and continued his journey to the heart of the city.

Capital City

18:57

Shadow arrived in an alleyway a few hundred metres away from the building, only to see the rest of his squad there. "Where were you, Shadow? We thought they took you hostage," Sonic commented. Shadow brushed off the comment and gave his trademark "Hmph!"

"It's gonna be pretty difficult for Omachao to meet up with us," Tails explained,"They've got the sky guarded!"

"Lets talk to Omachao," Rouge said as she pressed a few buttons on her communicator and a hologram of Omachao came up. "Omachao, They've got the sky guarded and an emergency guard-bot briefing," Knuckles said.

"Okay, do you think there is any other way for us to meet you without guard-bots spotting us?" Omachao asked. Omega went into scanning mode. A few seconds later, Omega said "There is a sewage system in front of the Eggman building under a dumpster. Do you think we could meet up underground?"

"The dropship has a built in digging system. I can. Don't go there straightaway. See if you can get a closer look of what's going on in that building," With that, Omachao's hologram disappeared.

The six heroes continued cautiously towards the building. Something started to glitter up ahead. "Is that a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"This is way too easy. Its probably a fake chaos emerald and its obviously a trap," Shadow said.

"We might as well set it off, be on high alert," Knuckles said. The six of them charged towards the emerald, Sonic and Shadow were first to get there. Shadow looked at it. "It's a fake. There are no black chaos emeralds." Suddenly, a large number of iron bars came out of the ground and surrounded them at three ends. The fourth end was blocked off by the large building. Each bar was about fifty feet high. "Guys, get out of here! It's a trap!" Sonic yelled but it was too late. All six heroes were trapped by the iron bars. "Now I've got you!" A familiar robotic voice called out. A few seconds later, a large Eggman robot, about the size of three hammer-bot and gold was standing in front of them. It had a large lance in its left and its right hand was free. "General Gold Slasher..." Omega mumbled.

To be Continued...

A/N: That's the end of part one. Please review. Look out for part two. Also, there's this really good story called Naruto Rewritten. If you like Naruto, give it a try.


End file.
